1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to covers for water coolers, water bottles, and water cooler reservoir bottles.
2. Background Information
German Patent DE 202004007752U1 published in 2004 discloses a drink container lamp which combines a conventional drink container with a light source and the functions of the light source are controlled by operating the opening and closing mechanism of the drink container. The light source can be arranged inside or outside the drink container. The light source can be enclosed by a transparent body outside the container.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 539,588 from 2007 discloses an ornamental cover for a water cooler. U.S. Design Pat. No. 438,425 from 2001 discloses an ornamental windowed and zippered cover for a water dispensing bottle. U.S. Design Pat. No. 479,426 from 2003 discloses an ornamental water cooler bottle cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,492 issued in 1995 discloses a decorative cover which easily fits over a water bottle mounted on a water dispenser. This cover provides a variably changeable decor that can fit different tastes and environments. Further, this cover includes accessory features such as a handle for easy removal of the cover, a cup dispenser, and a pouch for storing water delivery schedules, bills and the like. In one embodiment the cover is constructed of a loose fitting material and includes a top portion and a side portion. In an alternate embodiment the cover is constructed of a rigid material designed to stand on its own around the water bottle. In this embodiment the cover can include a top portion or can leave the water bottle exposed on the top. This rigid material can be foam rubber coated with plastic for writing and erasing messages or metallic for attaching messages by magnetic means. Both the loose-fitting and the rigid embodiments of the cover can be made with strategically positioned viewing ports in them for determining the water level in the water bottle and allowing light to reach the interior of the water bottle. The viewing ports can be made from the absence of any material or can be constructed of a Nylon mesh material. The cover can also include an interior liner which is used to absorb moisture away from the water bottle.
United States Patent No. 2003-0071068 published in 2003 discloses an illuminated water cooler. The bottled water cooler includes at least one and preferably a plurality of lights for illuminating a transparent water bottle mounted onto a cooler housing in an inverted orientation. The lights are mounted on the cooler housing for illuminating the bottle generally at a bottle shoulder along an annular contact zone supported on the cooler housing. The lights shine generally upwardly through the transparent bottle wall and into the bottle interior to illuminate the bottle and its contents, resulting in an attractive and refreshing appearance.
All of the above identified patents and publications are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties. It is an object of the present invention to address these deficiencies of the existing prior art.